


UNDERFLEL..........THE FIC.

by kayden (kristyn)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on the popualr Au… it’s pretty dark and edgy so if thats not youre thing then click x honey ;)))):</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNDERFLEL..........THE FIC.

 

chapter1

one day frisk went to a mountain bc they wnated to buy a mountin. they dident find a moutanin seller butt INSTREAD…. they found… a sign. and it sed.

BEWARE!! MONSTERS..DOWNHERE! THE MONSTERS……..ARE evil”

‘oh shit’ said frisk becuz they fell down a hol.e

they foudn themself……...in da...undergrowned.

“OH SHIT!

torile was their…...and she was drest in all Black and had Fire comign out of her eyez.

she smiled and frisk went oh shit bc.. she looked!!!!EVIL!!

she smiled eviller & sed “chidl……...i will murer u right now if u do not LWAVE!!!”

‘ ho ma good golly grayshus! that lady goat=SCAREY!” came a voice frisk didnot rekignize

they lookd down + saq….. A FLOwer.!

they pickd it up and said oh m y God are u reel

the flour creyd. “im so sad + helples pls help me”

“of coarse said frisk”

the evil goat shot FIRE at them and thy ran away. “I WILL MURDER!”she shoutd.

“o sweet tea! what a gosh dran evIL lady! i hope we dont come acros anyone ELSE who is evil! howdy!’ sai the flowey.

“ donto worry, flowet. i wil kep you safe.” sad Frisk .

an they exit’d the ruins………….2GETHER.

chapter2

‘there is.. so much snow” said frsik, lookin @ all da snow.

“it s so cold % barren……………..mcuh like this world….of the undergrond” said flowey.

“you are the smartest flwoer i know.” frisk said .

theflower got blushy. “b-baka!!!” said he . just as a DARK FIGURE. came walking behin dthem.

“flowery, ddi u here that?”frisk asked, stoping to listen.

“i dont have ears.”

JSUT then. the figure walkthrough the snow. and gave them a creepy amile.

“welcome human to the UDNERGROUND. i am SANS THE DARK ONE. i went to MURDER COLLEGE and rrecieved my DEATH DEGREE. i am a MASTER of kiling !!”

he was ressed in all blcak and had bleu fire coming from his skeleton head. oh yeah he is a skeelton did i mentioned that?

:please dont kill me!” said frisk. “i wnat to go home!!!!!!!”

“STOP U MOTHERFUCKERS!!! SANS THE DARK ON, DONT KILL THE HUMAN YET BECAUE I WANT TO KILL THEM FIRST!” came a lou =d voice from across hte bridge. itw as……...another SKELETON.

He was tall and wore all black, and a black scarf + gang symbols tattooed on his bones.

his teth were sharp : perfect 4 killin.

“i…. am papyrus THE BLOODY. i will make u DIE OF BLOD LOSS.”

“eep! howdy, hes so SCARY!” screamed and cryed the lil flower .

“i wonder…..how tortured there pasts r….” wonderd frisk outoud.

“im.. so glad uasked.” sans the DARK one sadi. he put on his black hood and look’d very Emo as he toldhis story.

he had black nailpolish on. ‘before i went ot hell School, i ahd loiving parents. my parents were os great. butt hen they died. papyrs kiled them, he was just a bby.and myparents were so proud. murder is a valued skill in this family”

“I will not hesitate….too kill…..anyone…….,” sid Paporus, and he riped off his arm and used it to scartch his back. that is how hardcore badas he is.

but hten the skeltons loked down +saw the human had ran away while they were tleling theyre story .

“dam. foiled again.” said papyruss the blodoy.

and then….the human……..went  to the town of snowin. everyne wanted to kill them but they ran past them all (theyr really goodat runnin)  an then they went to WATERFALL.

 

PART 2......COMING SON.


End file.
